


Special

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, sort of angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: It's... fine this way.They could do this for a while.And then comes the battle in which Garl loses his leg.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't apply 'Love like You' to your otp is it really an otp.
> 
> Corellon is they/them bc our dm said so, I'm just mentioning this in case reading this gets confusing.

They were used to people worshiping them. After all, they were one of the most powerful gods, creator of the elves and they aided to many people in need.

And even to those who weren't in need.

However, sometimes things ended up being... more than that.

Or were they really?

Corellon didn't understand, why Garl went trough the trouble of... being there for them.  
Of supporting them trough thick and thin, of going to battle because that was right but also, if this was going to be the end of them, he'd rather be there next to them than survive alone.

Corellon didn't understand when their jokes and offhand comments were taken seriously, and everything that was done for them was with such gentleness from Garl.

As if he was trying too hard and afraid that if something goes wrong, Corellon wouldn't be there anymore.

Which is of course a lie because Corellon has yet to find someone who thinks they are this special.

Those who worship them see them as a god, and they are right in doing that.

Garl sees something else. A fellow associate perhaps? A comrade to be there and watch over all the others?

Whatever he sees in them, it's something new.

Then again, Corellon never had the opportunity to spend time with a fellow god.

It's... fine this way.

They could do this for a while.

And then comes the battle in which Garl loses his leg.

So even if Corellon got to the point where they felt that they don't need to blame themselves for mistakes of the past, some voice in their head always reminds them that if they didn't ask Garl to come with them to fight the darkness, things wouldn't end this way.

They still can't process why Garl cuts of his leg rather than taking the chance on dying right there.  
A gods life is long after all.  
But when they ask him, Garl only smiles with a smile trying to hide the pain and says

“Are you kidding? You'd be lost without me.”

And Corellon can't disagree because deep down they know that, indeed, they would.


End file.
